Question: Multiply. $0.51 \times 3.4 = $
Explanation: $51 \times 34$ and $0.51 \times 3.4$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $51 \times 34$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $0.51 \times 3.4$. $\begin{aligned} 51&\\ \underline{ \times 34}&\\ 4}\\ 200}\\ 30}\\ \underline{+1{,}500}}\\ 1{,}734 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $0.51 \times 3.4$. $\begin{aligned} 0.51 \times 3.4 &\approx 0.5 \times 3\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{1}{2}\times \dfrac{3}{1}\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{3}{2}\\\\ &\approx 1.5 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $1734$ to get a product close to $1.5$ ? $0.51 \times 3.4 = 1.734$